


That Car Is Hot

by UltraTainted



Series: In the Beginning Cas was Drunk [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Castiel, F/F, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Nerd Dean, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraTainted/pseuds/UltraTainted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>university!au where castiel’s friends get him drunk after finals week and they end up stopping by walmart at like 3am to get some snacks and they completely lose track of him so cas manages to get a hold of the PA system and just</p><p>”will the owner of the 67’ chevy impala please fuck me?”</p><p>and dean totally hears it from where he’s innocently picking up his orange juice and he doesn’t get to properly meet cas ofc but he sure does give hannah his number just in case her friend is still interested once he sobers up</p><p>cas has bed head and a cute star trek shirt so he’s pretty sure they’ll get along</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Car Is Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr promt, yay. I've actually never done one of these before.

"We need to stop, we need to stop!" Meg begged as they drove by the Walmart on their way back to their shared apartment. 

"Why do we need to stop?" Hannah sighed.

"Snacks, we need snacks." Castiel stated gravely from the back seat, before bursting into a fit of giggles as Meg leaned back to bop him on the nose.

Anna was sprawled across him and she plastered her face to the window. "Yeah, turn around, Hans, we need candy."

 So maybe going out for celebratory drinks after finals wasn't the best idea. Meg, Anna and Castiel were varying levels of drunk, Cas the worst so. Seriously the guy was usually so grave and stoic, Hannah had been surprised her cousin actually knew how to have fun. "Turn around, Han." Meg shouted, throwing a hand in front of her face.

Hannah batted it down and sent Meg a death glare, but turned the car around anyway. A chorus of cheers greeted this move. 

"Oooooo, looky Cas," Anna said, still plastered to Cas and the window, "That car."

Cas squinted out at the Chevy Impala. He grinned stupidly, "That car. Is. HOT." 

Anna grinned and playfully slapped him, "Bet the owner just as hot." 

Cas hummed and chuckled. Hannah pulled into a spot near the door, at 3am the place was nearly deserted, sane people were in bed already, and shut the car off. They all piled out of the car and headed in to the store. "Alright," Hannah grabbed her sisters hand before she could bounce off who knows were, "Anna you are with me. Meg, you take Castiel." Meg was the least drunk out of the three, hopefully she would have her head screwed on straight enough not to let Casiel get in too much trouble.

Meg linked her arm in Cas' "Yes sir, me an' Clarence here will take care of each other. Com'n Clarence, lets go find some chocolate."

Anna pouted at her older sister, "Why's Cas get my girlfriend?" she asked as she watched Meg tug Cas around the end of the isle.  

Hannah patted her hand, "Because you're drunk, dear."

"So's Cas."

Yes Cas was drunk, in fact he was very drunk. Hannah was kind of wondering how he was managing to walk upright, much less come out with intelligent sentences. 

 

Meg got distracted from her mission to find chocolate, she couldn't help it. They had to go by the lingerie aisle to get to the chocolate anyway. Ok they didn't, not really, but it wasn't much of a detour. But when Meg saw the red and black lace sheer nighty, she just had to have a closer look. She dropped Castiel's arm and darted over to it. After a moment of examining the nighty, she turned, saying, "Whadya think, Clarence, will Anna like me in this?"

Confused, Meg looked at the empty isle. Cas always stayed right where you put him, and gave his honest opinion when you asked, even if it was on scanty lingerie. This time he wasn't there. Shrugging, Meg assumed he had simply got ahead to find chocolate. But when she got to the aisle, he wasn't there. Well, he'd probably gone back to find his cousins. Meg grabbed a few bars and left to catch up with her girlfriend.

When she found them, in front of the candy, Castiel wasn't there either. "Ooooops." Meg breathed as Hannah turned around and saw her.

"Meg, where is Castiel?" She asked.

"Meg!" Anna screeched, dropping her armful of candy to rush her girlfriend.

"Uh, I thought he was with you?" Meg explained around an armful of Anna.

Then over the PA system they heard.

”Will the owner of the 67’ Chevy Impala please fuck me?”

"Oh shit." Hannah sighed.

 

 

Ok, so Dean probably could have waited until morning to get orange juice, but Sam had drank the last of it and hadn't told him, so when Dean had woken up at ass o'clock there hadn't been any, and he wanted his damn orange juice before he went back to bed. So, cussing his moose of a brother out, Dean had climbed in his baby and driven to the closest store still open and gone to get his beloved juice. 

He was on his way to the checkout when the PA system crackled.

”Will the owner of the 67’ Chevy Impala please fuck me?”

Dean snickered, he had to give kudos to the guy. When he reached the check out, he glanced around, wondering if the guy was still around. He spotted a man, who appeared to be only a few years younger than himself, waiting in the middle of the floor. Dean smiled when he noticed the tight black t shirt that read 'I Find Your Lack of Logic Disturbing.' Spock  _and_ Darth Vader? That was adorable. Dean stepped closer but then three girls hurried up the student. 

"Castiel, what were you thinking?" One of the girls asked.

She seemed to be the eldest, and the only one who was actually sober.

"What? The car was hot." The guy, _Castiel,_ explained simply.

Dean had thought it had been the PA system, but, god, that guys voice. So deep and gravely it sent shivers down his spine. Plus, he liked baby. 

"Hey Clarence, the guy is hot." a cloy voice said.

Dean swung his gaze to the brunette who had her hands full with chocolate, lingerie, and a very clingy red head. She was staring right at him, a smirk on her lips. The red head perked up "Ooo, Cas see? I told ya!" she gloated, grinning at Dean.

Cas stepped forward to Dean. "You own the hot car?" He asked. 

Dean looked into those piercing blue eyes. Castiel was a beautiful man. The darkest blue eyes Dean had ever seen, pale pink, chapped lips, they looked ever so kissable, and just the tiniest bit of scruff on his jaw. And don't even get him started on the hair. Crazy black bed head that made Dean want to run his fingers through it. 

It was then Dean realized that he hadn't actually answered the man. "Yeah, yeah the car's mine. I'm Dean." he stuck a hand out. 

Cas took his hand in one of his and held it. "Castiel." Then he leaned closer and asked "Will you fuck me?"

Dean bit his lip and laughed "Not sure if that would be a wise decision right now."

Cas pouted, and wasn't it the most adorable thing ever? He dropped Dean's hand "Why not?" He demanded.

 

"You're drunk." 

"Why does every one think that is a good reason?" The red head gripped from behind. 

Cas shrugged. "I do not usually suffer from this level of intoxication." 

"Well maybe you can call me at one of those times, eh?" Dean smiled. 

Castiel nodded gravely, looked into Dean's face a moment, then turned and walked back to the girls. The sober one smiled at Dean, and mouthed a thank you. Dean motioned her over. "I was serious," Dean explained, handing her a piece of paper with his number scrawled on it, "Give him this when he's sobered up and tell him to call me if he's still interested." 

She smiled at him. "Alright I will do that, Dean." She slipped the paper in her pocket. "I'm Hannah."

"Nice to meet you Hannah."

Hannah smiled again and went back to her friends. Dean paid for his orange juice and when he got back out to the Impala, he sat there a moment, thinking about the beautiful man in the store. Yes they would probably get along just fine. Dean glanced at his phone as he pulled out of the parking lot, wondering if he was going to get a call. 

 


End file.
